Son of neptunemy way
by jawwsheh
Summary: percy finds himself in the wolf house with lupa and isn't sure what to do. PLEASE READ AND RATE!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please review to encourage me to write more and update quicker, thanks :) Disclaimer-i own none of this all rights to to rick riordan

Chapter 1-Percy 

Percy awoke with start. He looked around only to see he was in the middle of a ruins, "where am i?" Percy moaned rubbing his head. "This is the wolf house, child" a voice from the shadows said "the place where all children of the roman gods come-but you are not a normal roman child are you?" "No," percy replied densly. A huge white wolf stepped out of the shadows, she had gleaming yellow eyes and razor sharp claws which percy didn't like to think what they could tear through..."You may not be normal, child, but you still have to prove your worth to me," the wolf told percy."Who are you?" percy questioned. "My name is lupa,child" lupa replied. "Follow me, child". The great wolf roared and bounded of out of the ruins and into the forest beyond.

Percy had no choice but to follow. He ran following Lupa's footsteps in the snow, Wait snow? Where was he? After running for what seemed for hours percy stoped at the edge of a stream...of lava. "Every child of mine must have no fear, so jump child!" barked lupa from the over side of the stream. Percy shrugged his shoulders and lept. When Percy's feet touched the ground he breathed a sigh of relief but had no time to feel good about himself, someone was watching him.

Suddenly a wolf, not as big as lupa but still quite terrifying, leapt from the trees. Percy ducked and rolled out the way of the wolf, he quickly stood up and faced the wolf. Percy didn't know why but he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen, he uncapped it and a metre long bronze sword grew. "Good, every child of mine will have great skill and ability, now kill him!" The wolf and Percy charged eachother. The wolf leapt and percy slid underneath, gutting the wolf with ease, the wolf turned to snow as soon as it touched percy's blade which confused percy.

Percy capped his sword and it turned into a pen which he placed back in his pocket. He turned to Lupa and she beckoned him towards her. Percy took cautious steps towards Lupa and felt his eyelids droop, one more step and he collapsed. Percy felt like he was floating, drifting through the sky, then there was a girl infront of him. The girl was beautiful-tall, slim, long blonde hair and her eyes... those stormy grey eyes. It hurt percy's head looking at her so he looked away but then he heard Lupa's voice "Every child of mine will have no secrets, now go, your destiny awaits you...Percy jackson".

Then percy saw that girl again and her voice touched him "percy,wake up"

"Wake up!" percy's eyes snapped open to see a red head shouting at him, when his eyes opened the girl backed away obviouly feeling slightly embarassed. "Where am i now?" Percy moaned, "your at camp legion, a camp for children like us" the redhead told him. "What do you mean, like us?" Percy asked. "Children of the gods, now whats your name?" the redhead replied. Percy starred dumbly at her, "ok i'll go first then, my name's Reyna daughter of mars, now your turn" the redhead said sarcastically. Percy saw a set of glowing yellow eyes in the shadows of the room and quickly stood up and blurted out "My names Percy Jackson son of... umm...i don't know". "well, hopfully we'll find out at campfire tonight-now come on!" the redhead ran out of the room and Percy followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Percy 

"Percy!"

"uhh," Percy half yawned.

"If your going to stay here your going to need to learn where everything is, now follow me to the stables" Reyna told Percy and began walking of in yet another direction. The truth was Percy didn't want to stay here, well for now it was nessecary, but he was sure this wasn't where he belonged...

Down at the stables Reyna was going on about something to do with a cleaning rota and how the pegasi love sugar cubes, obviously Percy wasn't listening but this time he had a reason not to.

"hey boss!" came many voices in unison.

"umm hi?" Percy said nervously,

"Percy are you talking to yourself?" Reyna asked.

"I think so..." Percy answered uncomfortably,

"How dazed are you still Percy?" Reyna asked, looking Percy up and down like he was stupid. Percy just stared at her blankly.

"Come on lets get you a drink, we can pass the cabins on the way"

As they were walking past the cabins, one cabin caught his eye. It was one of the cabins on the wing, so probably not one which would catch everyones eye, it was a simple square structure and only one storey but the entire thing was build of obsidian...It gleamed. The images around it were of death and torture which kind of put Percy of but he was still intreaged to get closer. He looked inside through one of the windows and it was a simple design inside: a sleeping bag on the floor with a marble table and stool in the centre of the room.

"Are you alright Percy?" Reyna questioned,

"What is this?" Percy responded not taking his eyes of something from inside the building.

" That is the cabin of pluto, god of the underworld" Reyna said taking a cautious step towards Percy.

"Who lives in there? Who is that girl Reyna?" Percy bluntly said.

"What girl?" Reyna said pushing Percy out of the way. Then she saw it to the girl sitting in the corner in the shadows with her legs crossed and balancing her blade in the palm of her hand.

"Dakota!" Reyna yelled with joy running into the cabin. The girl looked up when Reyna ran in and a devilish smile spead across her face. The two girls hugged and began chatting and then Reyna turned around and said

"Percy this is Dakota, Dakota this is Percy" Percy shook Dakota's hand, she had a very firm grip.

As they were walking to dinner Percy learned that Dakota was a daughter of pluto, although Percy preferred to use the name hades, who was training with her father down in the underworld untill today when the gods went silent and she was forced to come back up. Percy wasn't sure why but he seemed to have alot of input in all of this talk about gods but they never seemed to understand what he was saying.

After dinner Percy had to undertake in one of camp legion's traditions for all the new kids, a midnight fight. Of course the fight would include Percy and everyone was arguing about who would be the challenger. Then a kid from the back called about

"Reyna you fight him your the best fighter here now jason's gone," At the name Jason everyone went silent.

"Who is Jason?" Percy whispered in Reyna's ear.

"Jason is a son of jupiter and my boyfriend," Reyna whispered back. Finally Reyna broke the silence

"ok then i will fight him, to the arena!" she yelled and everyone followed them chanting

"midnight fight, midnight fight!"

When they reached the arena Percy was given a sword and shield and thown in. Reyna retrieved a huge spear and began twirling it like a baton.

"FIGHT!" came a scream from the croud and Reyna began to close in on her prey which unfortunately for Percy was him... The first few strikes from Reyna took Percy by surprise but then he began parrying, then his instincts kicked in.

Within seconds Reyna was there unarmed with Percy's sword at her throut, _This seems fimiliar _Percy thought. Everyone in the crowd was speachless, he was pretty sure this wasn't how they'd expected it to go, Percy just turned around and threw his sword and shield on the floor, he hadn't even broke a sweat.

"who are you?" Reyna screamed from behind him,

"i don't know!" Percy screamed back at her.

"yes you do Percy," came a soft voice from the croud. Everyone began to kneel as a giant wolf stalked toward Percy.

"lupa.." Percy questioned and began to kneel.

"rise my child and show everyone who you really are" lupa told him . Percy stood, looked deep into Lupa's eyes and knew what he had to do.

Percy rose his hands high in the air and felt a tugging in his gut. Suddenly hundreds and tons of water was floating over his head, he threw his hands forward and everyone is the arena was washed out due to the strength of the water.

When everyone had recovered Percy heard Reyna call

"All hail Percy Jackson...son of Neptune!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Reyna

Here they all are sitting in Lupa's cave: Reyna, Percy and Dakota. Reyna was angry. For one that was the first fight she'd lost in her life, apart from once against Jason but that was just luck, and now that Percy had beaten her and everyone knows he's a son a neptune he's now Mr Popular. All her friends now want to know him, Bobby, Hazel and Gwendolen had just ignored her for the past few hours.

"Rise my children," came Lupa's voice from the back of the cave. Everyone stood as she stepped into the light.

"Lupa's what does Percy's being here mean? There is no way a child of the big three could survive this long without training" Reyna beckoned to Lupa.

"Now that is something i cannot speak of, i swore upon the river styx i would not" Lupa replied and began to stroll to the back of her cave.

"So what do we do?" Dakota screamed at her,

"Speak to Hazel tomorrow when she comes back from her high school, i fear you have a quest of which one of you will not return..." Lupa darkly replied then dissappeared into her cave.

Outside there was a awkward silence which Percy briefly broke,

"Reyna who's Hazel?"

"She is our Oracle and she is not a demigod" Reyna said with slight annoyance. Percy clenched his jaw and with pain as she said that, which was rather weird.

As Reyna was walking back to her cabin, after leaving Percy and Dakota to practice their sword skills, she saw her friends all talking in a group. She plucked up her courage and began walking over.

"Hi guys," Reyna said joyfully

"Hey," they all replied not taking their eyes of what Bobby had in his hands.

"What have you got there?" Reyna asked Bobby. Bobby just flashed her one of his amazing smiles. Well he was a son of Apollo who drove around in a chariot pulling the sun but that smile was just addictive... Aswell as being a goodlooking boy, and he knew it, he was outstanding with a bow and arrow and saved her life after the titan war as she had major injuries from defeating the titan Krios with Jason. Still nobody knew what happened to the titan lord kronos everyone just assumed that when his brother was defeated he just fled, but she knew that wasn't the reason.

"Look what we found in Percy's pockets," Bobby said and brang his hand from behind his back revealing a ball point pen and a watch.

"How did you get hold of those? they were in the secure holding room" Reyna yelled turning around to see a rather sheepish looking Gwendolen twidling her thumbs.

"Oh i should have known, Bobby you can't keep using Gwen like this and Gwen just because your a daughter of mercury doesn't mean you have to steal things," Reyna told Gwen and Bobby.

"But Reyna this isn't just a pen and a watch, look" Bobby said excitedly. He strapped on the watch then clicked the pen and they transformed into a sword and shield.

"In the name of Jupiter..." Reyna stuttered.

Back down at the arena Percy was sliding his sword down the hilt of Dakota's when he heard the arena door slam shut. Percy turned his head to see Reyna storming into the arena. She strode up to him and placed a ball point pen and a watch into his hand.

"What are these?" Percy said rolling the pen around in his hand,

"They were in your pockets when you came here" Reyna replied choosing to leave out the part that gwen had stolen them. Suddenly Percy flicked the pen up and it transformed into a sword and the watch into a shield. He held the sword up to his face and said one word,

"Riptide.." then he collapsed.

Reyna was sitting at the campfire with Hazel, she had just returned from her last ever term at highschool, Hazel was now 16 and able to leave school which meant she would be spending alot more time at camp. Reyna was just warning Hazel that Lupa had told them there would be a quest on the way so get ready for the Oracle of delphi to show herself again when right on cue Percy walked into Hazel's line of sight. As soon as there eyes met Hazels eyes began to glow blue.

She stood up and a camper from the back went to get a stool like it was tradition.

"Water and darkness must reunite

Accompanied by the warriors might

a deadly arrow must peirce the cage

and death unleashed by the goddess' rage

four will go only three will return

where the demigod's dark secret could crash and burn "

With that Hazel collapsed into a stool and the rest of the camp were left dumpstruck. Percy had recieved a quest and reyna was sure this wasn't his first...


	4. Chapter 4

This is just a chapter to set the scene for the oncoming quest and thankyou for the reviews. Also incase you haven't noticed i am writing this in the style of the lost hero with 2 chapters for the 3 main characters which are percy, reyna and dakota.

i haven't had a disclaime in the last few chapters so... yeah well basically i own none of this all credit goes to rick riordan :)

Chapter 4-Reyna

"Well, water and darkness must reunite...that is obviously you two" Reyna said to Percy and Dakota.

"Accompanied by the warriors might, thats you Reyna" Dakota replied.

"The prophecy says 4 will go three will return, who else is going?" Percy questioned,

"A deadly arrow must peirce the cage..."

"Bobby!" Reyna and Dakota yelled turning to run towards the cabins.

When they reached the cabins they stood nervously outside the Apollo cabin they nervously waited whilst Reyna snapped at Percy to knock. Percy walked up to the door _KNOCK KNOCK _the door was almost immediently by a pretty brown haired girl with sparkling blue eyes and a t-shirt with a picture of a sun on.

"umm hi, is Bobby there?" Percy asked stuttering alot,

"Bobby! Some people here that want you!" the girl yelled into the cabin.

"i know, everyone wants me" came the arrogant reply from a familiar voice. Bobby appeared at the door smirking at the girl. She just sighed and pushed past Percy heading to the arena.

"so what can i do for you Percy?" Bobby asked still with a smile on his face. Before Percy could answer Reyna and Dakota were at his side,

"we need to talk Bobby," Reyna sternly said pushing Bobby lightly in the sternum forcing him back into his cabin.

After they were finished talking to Bobby he was no longer smiling. All Reyna could notice was how fascinating the inside of the apollo cabin was, she had never been here before and to be honest it hurt her eyes. Everything inside the cabin seemed to shine, all the furniture and bed posts were gold. The lamp cover was a sun and there were solar panels inside the cabin!

"So when do we set of? we know who's going now" Bobby nervously asked

"Bobby you sound scared, why? we've been on loads of quests" Dakota questioned, a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Because, Dakota ,none of the other quests guaranteed death!" Bobby snapped,

"come on guys, lets just get some sleep we'll head out tomorrow" Reyna interupted before things got out of hand. Percy, Dakota and Reyna left Bobby in his cabin and headed back to their own. Everyone was settling down for a good nights sleep apart from Reyna, well she was sleeping it just wasn't good...

In Reyna dream she was aimlessly wandering over a beech with golden sand. She sat down and began digging her feet into the sand trying to bury them.

"Reyna," came a stern voice from behind her. She turned her head to see a tall, muscular, rough looking man walking in a military style towards her.

"Dad?" Reyna said in a croaky voice.

"Yes Reyna, it is me Mars" came the dominant voice of the god as he sat down beside Reyna.

"Reyna i should not be here but this is very important peice of advise. Reyna you must trust your friends, if you don't the concequences could be devestating" and with that mars vanished. Where Reyna had her foot a crack was begining to form. She stood up and it began to get larger she turned and ran but the track was chasing her.

Eventually she collapsed with exhaustion and lay on her back to wait to fall into the crevice. She felt her leg flair then her whole body was weightless. Suddenly Reyna felt her hand being grabbed and she was hanging, she looked up to see the face of a giant. His face looked soft and a loincloth clung to his muscular frame. Reyna face was focused on his feet which seemed to never stop moving.

"My name is Damysos and i can save you Reyna, bring me Percy Jackson and i will help you. If you fail i will let you fall" As he finished his sentence he let go of her hand and she fell...


End file.
